<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just some oneshot. by honor_leigh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239095">just some oneshot.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honor_leigh/pseuds/honor_leigh'>honor_leigh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honor_leigh/pseuds/honor_leigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(lowercase intended) me and my friend decided to write oneshots for each other, so just keep in mind that this isn't an x reader. this is written specifically for a friend. disordered eating will be mentioned, so please click off if that triggers you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just some oneshot.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>scratch, scratch, scratch. <br/>zeph picked at her skin, letting out a low growl. she had too much on her mind, and ended up resorting to pain as a way to distract herself. the hunger was getting worse, it was practically tugging at her sleeve and telling her to eat. what a pain in the ass, having to deal with so much at once. all of her emotions were engulfing her, and she felt like she would burst open at any moment.</p>
<p>"zeph, go to bed." she sat up straight, and pressed her lips into a thin line. "sorry if i woke you, nagito. i'm just thinking." what a silly girl, she was such a bad liar. "come here." nagito sleepily grabbed her wrist, tugging her to his chest. "i know what's wrong, just hush and fall asleep with me." he had a tinge of frustration laced through his voice, nagito just wanted to cuddle zeph. she had moments like this, where she panicked and sat there in bed for hours. so nagito just did what he could, and killed her with absolute kindness.</p>
<p>he stroked her hair, and pressed his lips to her face. "i'm sure i've told you this before, but you're so valid. so appreciated. just remember that, okay? i care about you, and would hate it if i ever lost you. take care of that body of yours. i'll make three meals a day for you if i have to." zeph practically melted, unable to say anything. it wasn't like she had to say anything, though; the atmosphere was so comfortable and warm, she felt safe enough to not say anything.</p>
<p>"humans don't live to die, they die because they are alive. so please, just enjoy yourself while you're at it, zeph. keep on pushing through for me. for everyone. for hajime, for chiaki, for sonia." nagito smiled, nose pressing against her forehead. "i love you, baby." his grip on her became tighter, and he let out a satisfied sigh. "you're perfect. so pretty, so nice, so lovely." nagito's words were becoming more slurred, as he began to drift off into sleep.</p>
<p>"love you too, nagito." zeph grabbed onto his shirt, balling her fists. this was a moment she would treasure for a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope u enjoyed it zeph 🥺 my writing is complete shit so i apologize haha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>